


The Space Between

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: CEO Jung, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sugar Daddy, im a little sorry, so much sex im not gonna tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho glances at the clock for what feels like the tenth time in less than half the minutes. It feels like he's been in some meeting or other since the day started almost 10 hours ago, and he's had just about enough of listening to these pompous old men discuss what would be best for <i>his</i> company like they know anything about it. He tries as subtly as possible to massage his temples to assuage the building migraine, but he knows it's no use.</p><p>He just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by amna and her ramblings and blatant attempts at bribery. Sorry it took forever, my muse threw its hand up in the air and was like fuck no. Also, I had to change some things to make it make sense in my head, I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Art by @Ruyuha_Kyouka \\(^o^)/

Yunho glances at the clock for what feels like the tenth time in less than half the minutes. It feels like he's been in some meeting or other since the day started almost 10 hours ago, and he's had just about enough of listening to these pompous old men discuss what would be best for _his_ company like they know anything about it. He tries as subtly as possible to massage his temples to assuage the building migraine, but he knows it's no use.

He just wants to go home.

The men drone on and on, and finally, at a quarter to six, the meeting ends. He lets out a sigh of relief as quietly as possible and goes to wait by the door, bowing respectfully to his elders as they pass by, and then heads for his office to gather his things.

Changmin had texted him earlier in the day to say he'd be over in time to cook dinner, and Yunho has been eager to leave since noon. But work is work, and he couldn't get away from the meetings. He'd have to tell his secretary to schedule them better so they would be spread out over the week instead of all being pushed to one day; it always ends up being counterproductive for him. And today, he had even more of an incentive to get home as fast as he could.

He gathers his suit jacket and briefcase, laying the jacket over his arm before heading out the door. But just before he could finally escape for home, his secretary comes rushing in.

"Sir!"

Yunho resists the urge to bang his head against the wall. Instead, he pinches the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Minho?"

Minho stands nervously before him, and Yunho can tell he's trying hard not to fidget. Yunho has fired 3 secretaries for letting their nerves show before him. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but there seems to be a mix up. The files for the Kim deal were filled out incorrectly with the information for the Choi's company and now the transactions are all wrong, Sir."

Yunho can't help it; his nostrils flare as a sharp pain stabs behind his right eye. "What? Who let such a careless mistake happen?" he asks sharply.

Minho swallows visibly. "I, I don't-"

"Forget it, I don't care." Yunho takes a deep breath, tries to calm down. It isn't Minho's fault, he reminds himself. "Just leave the files on my desk, I'll deal with it in the morning." It'd be more responsible to take care of it now, so he won't fall behind tomorrow, but Yunho doesn't care; he just wants to see Changmin. It's been more than a week since he's last seen the young student.

"Yes, sir." Minho bows low as Yunho leaves.

It's nearly half past six when Yunho gets home. Anticipation has him nearly vibrating; he hadn't realized just how much he missed his boyish lover. It's only been a little over a week, but with his jam packed schedule, time seems to drag and it always feels like much longer. Plus, with Changmin's just as busy student life, finding time to get together was nearly impossible. They texted all the time, but words on a screen never makes up for the warmth of having Changmin in his arms, of feeling that sweet and playful smile against his own lips.

He parks his car in the underground garage of his apartment building next to the space he left open for Changmin's, pleased to see Changmin is already there, just as he said he would be. Changmin's habit of always being there before Yunho was something that had always secretly thrilled him. It could be that Changmin was never late for anything, but Yunho liked to pretend it was because Changmin was eager to see him too. 

As he grabs his jacket and briefcase and gets out of the car he thinks about the present he bought Changmin, sitting in his bedside table. He's not worried about Changmin finding it; he always lets Yunho know before he goes on a cleaning spree. No matter how many times Yunho reminds him that he has a cleaning lady, Changmin always insists on cleaning Yunho's apartment himself. Some part of Yunho used to worry that it was because Changmin felt like he had to pay Yunho back for all his gifts in some way, but after a while he realized Changmin was just that much of a clean freak. He smiles fondly to himself on his way to the elevator as he thinks about how fiercely Changmin concentrates on cleaning, the little furrow that appears between his eyes and the way he bites his bottom lip. He can't tell Changmin, but frankly, a 24 year old man should _not_ be that adorable.

The elevator dings at the penthouse while he's lost in his thoughts, and a smile curves his lips of its own accord as he slides the key into place. It clicks, and then the door is opening and the overwhelmingly comforting scent of _home_ hits him as he steps inside. He drops his briefcase by the entrance table, takes a moment to breath in the aroma of warm food ( _spaghetti?_ ), listens to the clatter of Changmin moving around comfortably in his kitchen and then calls out, playfully, "Honey, I'm home!"

A second later a head pokes out of the kitchen. Changmin's pretty eyes visibly brighten when he sees him, and warmth unfurls through him, chasing away his bad mood and migraine with just one look. "Very funny," he says, walking over while wiping his hands dry on his _My Sausage Tastes Best_ apron that Yunho bought him as a joke, but those so-loved lips are already stretching into a slow smile. He's wearing a simple ice blue shirt with a moderate v-neck and tight black skinny jeans under his apron, and he looks absolutely delicious. He's also wearing the watch Yunho bought him, he's pleased to see.

Yunho is embarrassed to admit his heart may or may not actually miss a few beats as he watches Changmin approach him.

Changmin takes his jacket from him and lays it on the table while not once taking his eyes off of him; Yunho knows he'll hang it up neatly later. For now, Changmin is coming closer, his arms rising to wrap around his neck, and then those sweet lips are on his and it's like his horrible day never happened. He slides his arms around Changmin's slim waist, tilts his head to the side and fits their mouths together. Changmin's eyes flutter closed, and Yunho's follow as he allows the feel of Changmin's soft lips to wash over him.

He presses closer, draws Changmin tighter against him as he licks at Changmin's lips, asking for entrance Changmin easily gives. He strokes his tongue against Changmin's, sweeps over his teeth and licks at his palate. Changmin moans into his mouth and he swallows it eagerly.

"Hi," Changmin whispers, a smile in his voice.

"Hey," Yunho answers back, his voice rough and low. It still amazes him how just kisses from Changmin could arouse him so much. He presses and presses, and Changmin just keeps yielding to him, until he's got Changmin trapped against the wall without realizing it. Changmin finally pulls away to breath, his head thudding gently against the wall as he pants, so Yunho takes the opportunity to move down to mouth at his throat. Changmin groans again, and Yunho can feel it against his lips as Changmin's hands slide into his hair, his grip just a little on the tight side.

Yunho wanders over to the side, down to where neck meets shoulder, picks an area and draws the flesh between his teeth. He bites down gently, listens to Changmin's ragged breathing as he sucks a hickey on his lover's flawless skin.

"Yunho," Changmin gasps, but when Yunho doesn't respond, doesn't stop sucking, he tugs his hair gently. "Yunho."

He lets go, observes the red area and finds himself satisfied. He finally looks up at Changmin. Changmin's eyes are a little blown, but he still looks at Yunho closely. His hands begin to rub slow circles in Yunho's hair. "Are you okay?" he murmurs.

Yunho just looks at him; Changmin always knows. "Yeah," he replies after a moment. "Just tired."

Changmin looks back at him; he nods after a long moment, apparently satisfied with what he sees. Just then, a timer dings in the kitchen. Changmin presses another kiss to his lips and says, "Go wash up and change. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," Yunho says, not moving away as he kisses him again.

There's a small smile on Changmin's face as he turns his face to the side; Yunho tries to follow with his lips but Changmin doesn't let him. "Yunho," he says again. His hands slide out of Yunho's hair and down to his chest to push him slightly. "It's going to burn and then I'll be very unhappy."

Yunho laughs, a weight falling off his shoulders with the unexpected sound. "Well, I can't have that, now, can I?" He gives him one last kiss and lets go of him, watching him walk into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

He goes into his room then, changing out of his stiff suit into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants. He considers underwear and then foregoes it, and leaves the suit on a chair as a reminder to have it cleaned later, even though he knows full well Changmin will scold him for it and then have it sent to the dry cleaners himself. He washes up in his en suite, splashing cold water on his face and letting the final weariness of the day fall away. There's still something burning beneath his skin, an itch in a hard-to-reach place that needs to be scratched, but it's nothing some relaxing time with Changmin won't fix.

When he heads to the kitchen, Changmin is at the stove, his back to him. Yunho slides onto a stool and cups his chin in his palm, the other arm resting on the kitchen island. His eyes follow the lean lines of his body, wandering up the long legs and pert ass and trim waist. He eyes the nape of his neck, idly considers how annoyed Changmin would be if he were to distract him now. Probably extremely peeved; as cute as Changmin's sometimes childish irritation can be, the man is also amazingly stubborn. Yunho had purposely teased Changmin so much once before that he had refused to sleep with him after, no matter how much Yunho tried to coax him into his bed. He had learned his lesson then.

"What are you cooking?" he asks, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a yawn so he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

Changmin glances over his shoulder and gives him a faint smile. "Cream cheese spaghetti."

"Cream cheese spaghetti? Why haven't I eaten this yet?" he asks, pouting just a little.

Changmin chuckles. "That's because I haven't fed it to you yet. It's a new recipe I've gotten good at," he says, and the pride is audible in his voice.

Yunho smiles at him, slightly amused by the fact that Changmin doesn't feed him a recipe until he's gotten good at it by his own exceptionally high standards. It's actually sort of touching.

"Is it done?"

"Yupp. Set the table, please."

Yunho gets up and begins to gather plates and utensils and wine glasses from various cabinets and drawers, carrying them to the dining room. He pulls out a bottle of the oldest wine in the wine cellar and pours them both two generous fingers.

At last, the table is set and Changmin serves them both. They sit down and get ready to eat, but Yunho pauses. The food looks good and smells even better, the wine is sparkling in their glasses, and Changmin is waiting for him to taste it. Everything's fine, and yet.... "Something wrong?" Changmin asks, his eyebrow quirking up.

"Yes," Yunho says gravely.

Changmin puts his fork down. "What is it?" He actually looks a little concerned, though he's obviously trying not to show it. Yunho tamps down on the urge to smile.

"You're sitting too far away," Yunho tells him. And really, he was _all_ the way on the other side of the table. Completely unnecessary.

Changmin stares at him for a second, and then huffs and rolls his eyes. He picks his fork back up and says, "You're an idiot. I'm sitting right across from you."

"Yeah, but why would you sit there when you could sit-" he scoots his chair back and pats his lap tantalizingly, wiggling his eyebrows, "-right here."

Changmin breathes out something that sounds somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. He's still looking at Yunho like he's contemplating just what sort of being he got himself involved with though, so Yunho tries his best to look like a wounded puppy. Changmin rolls his eyes and gives in.

"Oh, fine." He gets up and walks around the table, bringing his wine glass with him. He settles himself sideways in Yunho's lap, left arm going around Yunho's neck, and Yunho immediately latches onto him, his arms curling around Changmin's waist and his chin on his shoulders. He noses into Changmin's neck and Changmin puffs out a laugh.

"Behave will you," he says. He pauses, squirms a little in Yunho's lap, which definitely interests his cock, and then raises an eyebrow at him. "No underwear?"

Yunho grins lewdly. "I'm setting it free tonight," he says, and then laughs when Changmin's ears turn bright pink. Changmin's _adorable_ when he blushes. He huffs through his blush and tries to change the subject, picking up Yunho's fork and twirling a few strands of spaghetti around it. "Ah," he says after he blows gently on the too-hot spaghetti, and Yunho opens his mouth obediently.

Changmin brings the forkful of spaghetti to his mouth, his other hand cupped below it to catch any spill. Yunho closes his lips around the fork, an explosion of flavor and warmth bursting across his taste buds. He can't help it; he moans so obscenely Changmin actually blushes again and shifts in his lap.

"That good?" he asks, amusement coloring his words.

"Even better. More please."

Changmin chuckles, low and rich. He says nothing more, and begins to feed the both of them, alternating between bites.

But Yunho's never been one to behave with Changmin so near and warm; before long, his hands are brushing up and down his sides, skipping over the insides of his thighs and into the dip of his hipbones, lightly caressing over all those places Changmin is most sensitive. Changmin doesn't say anything, doesn't even react; he just keeps feeding them spaghetti and offering Yunho a sip of his wine glass every few bites. When they finish Yunho's plate together, Changmin reaches across the table to drag his own plate over and they start in on that.

His discipline and ability to ignore Yunho's shenanigans are amazing; Yunho would admire him if not for the fact that Changmin was depriving him of prime entertainment. He decides to pull out the big guns; he slips his hand over Changmin's waist and palms his cock. He's unsurprised to find it half hard even as he is delighted at the results. Changmin could control his facial expressions all he wanted, but even he couldn't stop his arousal.

Changmin lets out a sound like a choked off moan; his hands fly to Yunho's to still them. "Yunho," he grits out. "Not at the table."

"Why not," Yunho murmurs, nibbling at the shell of his ears. Changmin shivers almost violently in his lap, but his hands don't move. "There's no one here but us."

"Yunho," he says gently but firmly. "Later."

"Fine," Yunho says sullenly, but he removes his hands and brings them back to Changmin's hips, his chin hooked over Changmin's shoulder. He knows Changmin can feel his erection pressing insistently into his thigh though, and he can't help the little rolls of his hips to relieve some of the pressure. Changmin gamely ignores this.

But when the food is finally finished, he's reached the edge of his patience; he stands up and pushes his chair back. Changmin tumbles slightly but Yunho pulls him firmly to himself and keeps him in the circle of his arms. "Bed. Now," he whispers in his ear, voice low and husky.

Changmin tries obviously to suppress a shiver, but he doesn't succeed all that well. He still manages to find the energy to tease Yunho though. "But Yunho, I still have to clean up," he says, sounding uncertain, but it's all faux like the great minx he is.

" _Bed,_ " Yunho growls, his arms tightening around Changmin's waist, as he begins to drag him off.

Changmin laughs, a sweet teasing sound; he lets himself be manhandled to their room, and then takes control at the last second to twist them around and shove Yunho down. He straddles Yunho's thighs, a bright grin stretching his lips as he looks down at him. Yunho's hands wander to his hips, thumbing at the sharp bones.

"No dessert?" he asks, smiling.

"You are my dessert," Yunho replies, chuckling when Changmin rolls his eyes at his cheesiness.

Yunho sits up and brings Changmin closer, mouths at the hinge of his jaw; Changmin, predictably, shivers. He presses himself closer and then he's grinding on Yunho's dick and suddenly it's hard to think about anything that isn't a way to rip Changmin's clothes off him.

He shoves Changmin's shirt up, waiting for him to lift his arms and then throwing it off him. Yunho drags his nails down Changmin's sides, his ribs and his waist and hipbone, loving Changmin's moan. He leans closer and whispers in his ear, "I'm gonna make you _scream_ tonight."

A shiver wracks its way through Changmin's body and his grip tightens in Yunho's hair. "Oh, _yes_ , please," he practically purrs, and it's all the incentive Yunho needs before he's twisting them around and pressing Changmin into the sheets.

All the earlier playfulness is gone, replaced by something urgent and primal and Yunho _needs_. They scrabble at each other's clothes, pulling jeans and shirts roughly down and off until Changmin's lying completely naked below him and Yunho is looming just as naked above him.

He settles down so he's laying mostly on top of Changmin, taking his weight on his elbows. Their cocks come into contact, a glorious slide of bare skin against skin, and he hears Changmin's moans echoing his own. His dick is nestled into the valley of Changmin's hipbones, and he can't help but grind against him, small but hard rolls of his hips while he leans down to kiss him dirty, fitting their mouths together. Changmin's breath hitches in his chest as Yunho presses their mouths together, hands reaching out to grab hold of Changmin's wrists. Changmin pulls back slightly, chest rising and sinking as he draws in a deep breath, one hand coming up to rest on Yunho's chest, over his heart. He opens his mouth to say something, but Yunho can't resist; he leans down again and kisses him. This time Changmin doesn’t pull away; he raises his hands to either side of Yunho's neck, kissing him hungrily and crowding close. Yunho does his best to slowly, carefully, take him apart. He nips at Changmin's full lower lip, taking it between his teeth and biting gently and then not so gently. He hears Changmin's breathing speed up and is extraordinarily pleased to be the cause of his breathlessness. Yunho slides a hand up his flat stomach, over the ridges of his abs and between his pecs, even as his hips keep up their slow but delicious rhythm. He licks into Changmin's mouth at the same time he drags his hand over to his nipple, pinching the small nub between two fingers and sliding his tongue against Changmin's. Changmin lets out something between a gasp and a choked off moan, and Yunho swallows it right up, eager to hear more.

He teases at Changmin's nipples, first one and then the other, feels it harden beneath his fingertips as he breaks off from Changmin's mouth. Changmin makes a displeased sound and makes as if to follow, but Yunho begins to kiss his way up his jaw and he settles back, eyes fluttering shut and breathing rapidly while his own hips roll up to meet Yunho's.

Yunho wanders down his throat, presses open-mouthed kisses to his Adam's apple and feels Changmin swallow. He licks into the hollow at the base of his throat, tasting the salty tang of sweat. His other hand sidles down Changmin's body, playing lightly over his hipbones before lifting himself enough to settle on his groin. Yunho wraps a large hand firmly around Changmin's rock hard, leaking cock, moving up to mouth at the shell of his ears as he watches his face carefully. Changmin makes a sound like he's in pain, and after only a few strokes Changmin stops him, drags his arms up with what looks like enormous effort and pushes weakly at Yunho's chest. Yunho stops and leans back so he can look at him.

There are no other words for it; Changmin is a beautiful _mess_. His eyes are blown wide, half shuttered, lips parted around pants and a flush making its way down his heaving chest. Goosebumps pebble his skin, and his fingers are clenched tightly in the sheets, like he's trying to anchor himself. Sweat coats him like a second skin, and his brown curls are laying limp and wet across the pillows.

And Yunho hadn't even done anything yet. 

"Alright?" Yunho asks, unable to help the slightly teasing lilt to the question.

Changmin, keeping his eyes locked on Yunho's, drags himself up the bed, settling into the pillows against the headboard, and then he spreads his legs wide in clear invitation. He wraps a hand around his length and strokes lightly up and down, slowly, so slowly. "You were saying something about making me scream...?" he trails off, eyes dark and enticing.

And that's it, really; all of Yunho's higher functions shut down, because all he can think about is how delicious Changmin looks all spread out before him like an expensive treat, and how much he wants to take him apart and eat him up and drive him crazy with ecstasy.

Something like a possessive rumble makes its way from deep in his chest, and then he's crawling up the bed towards Changmin. He stops at his groin, glances down at his dick before grinning lasciviously at him while licking his lips and then swallowing him down as far as he can in one go. Changmin shouts, unexpectedly, his hips bucking up and nearly choking Yunho before he manages to firmly hold him down by the hips. Changmin mutters something that sounds like a curse, his hands fisting in Yunho's hair, nails digging into his scalp. The sensation stings, settles deep in his gut and then spreads like heat through his body. He mouths up Changmin's shaft, flicking his tongue at the head before swallowing him down again. Changmin whines, desperately trying to keep him in one place so he can fuck up into his mouth, but Yunho doesn't let him. He applies pressure to the throbbing vein with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down, occasionally breaking off to lick at the oozing pre come. When Yunho eases him down past his gag reflex and swallows around his girth, Changmin actually _keens_ and he finds himself grinding down on the mattress. A prickle of arousal ghosts across his skin and it's all he can do to stop himself from coming right then.

Oh, and Changmin too.

Yunho's noticing all the signs of Changmin's oncoming orgasm, the tiny breathless mewls and restless fingers and tightly shut eyes. He pops off Changmin's length and gets a hand wrapped tightly around the base of his dick just in time, as he watches a dry orgasm wrack through Changmin's body. It arches his back beautifully and Yunho doesn’t fight the shudder that tremors through him, mesmerized by the display before him.

The sudden inability to come startles Changmin so much he lets out a choked gasp and then there are actual _tears_ slipping from under his eyes and down his cheeks. Yunho shushes him, wiping the tears away with his free hand while Changmin tries to breathe. He takes great, gulping breaths of air to calm himself, and Yunho lets him.

Finally, finally, Changmin looks up at Yunho and breathes his name and he sounds so pained.

Yunho smiles at him. "Not yet, darling," he murmurs. "I promised I'd make you scream, didn't I?"

Changmin whines, but Yunho takes no heed. He rummages around for lube in the nightstand beside his bed, and comes up triumphant. He tosses it on the bed and crawls back to Changmin, who's been watching him with heavy eyes. Ignoring his own aching erection, he gets one of the pillows scattered around the bed and tucks it under the small of Changmin's back before settling himself down again between his legs and kissing the inside of his thigh. Changmin watches him warily, still breathing hard. His erection hasn't calmed down any; if anything, it looks even redder. Yunho smirks and slides his hands to the insides of his thighs and pushes until Changmin is as wide open as he can be.

When he realizes what Yunho's about to do, he makes a noise, sounding both apprehensive and anticipating at the same time. Yunho doesn't give him any more time to think; he reaches for the lube, slicks a few fingers up generously, and then smoothly slides one inside Changmin.

Changmin gasps as his finger disappears inside his body to the knuckle; Yunho waits for a moment, letting Changmin adjust, before moving it around slightly. He eases deeper slowly, moves in and out until his whole finger is inside Changmin.

"More," Changmin gasps-demands. A chuckle rumbles in Yunho's chest as he slips his finger out, slicking it up again and then pressing it back inside Changmin. There's more resistance this time, the noise Changmin's making just a little more painful. But they've been doing this for years, Yunho knows what Changmin can take and where he draws the line, how to pull sounds from his lover like a master puppeteer. He rubs his fingers against his channel's walls, humming and dropping a kiss to his thigh when Changmin moans loudly. Yunho twists his fingers around, screws it in deeper into Changmin. This time he looks for the spot that will drive him crazy, and after a moment of searching he knows he's found it when Changmin jolts and shouts. "Ah, Yunho, yes, right there, again," he pants, eyes screwed shut and dick leaking. Yunho ignores him, leans down instead to lap up the beads of pre come.

"Yunho!" Changmin tries to scold, but his voice comes out all high and breathless and it comes out as a whine instead, and Yunho just grins at him.

Yunho adds another finger for good measure, despite Changmin's protests that he _didn't need it, seriously Yunho you're not that big stop flattering yourself oh my hngghnh_.

"You can take this," he murmurs, voice low and dark, full of promises. "I know you can."

And as if to prove it, he slips _another_ finger inside him. It's really a right fit now, but Changmin doesn't complain; only gasps, back arching off the bed, hips pushing up into his hand, and cursing Yunho for good measure.

Yunho ignores him and continues fingering him, relishing in the feeling of Changmin's body stretching to accommodate his fingers and occasionally rubbing his prostate when he gets too whiney.

When Yunho's finally done playing, Changmin's a panting mess, all scowling and flushed and sweaty. Yunho thinks he'd like Changmin like this all the time.

He slicks himself up and strokes a few times, moaning lewdly after finally getting the pressure he needed. It's not how he wants to come though, so he forces his eyes open and looks down at Changmin, who's looking back expectantly. He arches an eyebrow, as if to say, _well, big boy?_

Yunho leans over him, distracts him with kisses and bites and licks while he settles himself between Changmin's legs. Changmin kisses him back hungrily, hands sliding up Yunho's arms and clenching tightly around his shoulders. Yunho reaches down blindly to grab hold of Changmin's thigh, pulling his leg up around his waist. Changmin groans into his mouth and the sound hits him like a punch to the gut. All of a sudden he feels frantic, all of the emotions from the past day rolling far too close to the surface. His desire is almost enough to take the breath out of him, but he needs to slow down or he’s going to come too fast; after all, he did promise to take Changmin apart. He slips an arm under Changmin's neck, pillowing his neck on his forearm and kisses him roughly again and again.

Changmin's hands slide down Yunho's back, pressing hard against muscle, his fingers squeezing Yunho's ass. His hips jolt forwards hard and Changmin lets out a cry, muffled against Yunho's mouth. Changmin squeezes his ass again. "Come on, come on, you've been keeping me waiting forever," Changmin urges.

Yunho kisses him again and reaches down to guide himself to Changmin's hole. He pushes in as slowly as he can handle, watching Changmin's face carefully. Despite the care he's taken to stretch him, Changmin is still wonderfully tight. He pushes into him with small thrusts, further and further until he's seated all the way to the hilt and it's taking an enormous amount of self control not to come. Yunho stills, pants as he lets Changmin's body get used to his girth. Blood is pounding in his ear, he can hear Changmin's moans over his own harsh breathing. Changmin is tight, so hot and tight it's like he's on fire. Arousal thrums across his skin like the beat of a heavy drum.

He mouths at Changmin's jaw, drawing his attention back to him. Changmin looks at him, his eyes dark and unfocused. "Move," he says softly, and Yunho complies.

He draws out slowly, his cock dragging against Changmin's walls. Changmin's breath hitches in his ear, and the sound is enough to have him reeling; when he thrusts back in, it's anything but gentle. His hips snap forwards and Changmin cries out, clutching at him tightly. His fingernails are digging into Yunho's skin and Yunho revels in it as he draws out again.

"God, yes, _yes_ ," he gasps, hips rolling. Changmin makes a high pitched sound, and Yunho aims again for that spot. He leans down to kiss Changmin roughly, but sounds keep spilling from Changmin's mouth so he settles for biting his lips.

"Yunho, Yunho, I'm gonna-" Changmin pants, but Yunho cuts him off.

"No, not yet, not yet," Yunho manages, quickly bringing a hand down to wrap around Changmin's back. "I know, baby, I know you've been on the edge but I promise, this will be good," he murmurs into Changmin's ear, licking at the shell.

Changmin whines, shifts restlessly. "Yunho, please, I need..." His words trail off in a moan, and it hits Yunho right in the stomach. Changmin's hands slide up into his hair and grip him tightly, and when he pulls hard Yunho grunts. "Faster, harder," Changmin moans, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Yunho angles just so.

He goes faster, harder. Sweat has long started to bead across his forehead; the room smells entirely of sex. He loses track of time, can only focus on the insane pleasure Changmin's body gives him, the smooth continuous slide of in and out. Changmin's hands rove restlessly over him, grip digging into Yunho every time he manages to hit his spot. Yunho lets go of Changmin's dick and readjusts to take a hold of his thigh, presses it back towards his chest, and then he thrusts so hard it sends Changmin up a few inches on the bed.

And it's enough; Changmin _screams_ , a high pitched wail that has Yunho shuddering. Changmin comes so hard he hits his chin with white sticky fluid, and he clenches so gloriously around Yunho that he comes mindlessly a mere thrust later.

He doesn't know he's blacked out until he comes to, lying sprawled across Changmin. Changmin is still panting, chest rising and falling rapidly with his erratic breathing, but he's clinging to Yunho tightly, cheek resting on the top of Yunho's head. Yunho closes his eyes again and draws in a breath, and then another, and another, and then he realizes he's syncing his breathing with Changmin's. He smiles slightly to himself, a little amused at his own besottedness.

"What's so funny?" Changmin says, but his voice is hoarse and raspy and he clears his throat.

Yunho looks up at him. "Nothing," he replies, and that's when he sees the drying tear tracks on Changmin's face. He leans in to kiss him softly, gently wiping away the tears. Changmin allows it, kisses back lazily, and a moment later Yunho pulls away, slowly drawing out of Changmin's hot body. Changmin winces and Yunho kisses him again in apology.

"Sorry if I was too rough," he murmurs against his lips, fingers stroking his cheeks.

Changmin snorts. "As if I couldn't have made you stop."

Yunho chuckles, because he's right; he just had to say the word and Yunho would have stopped.

He leans over and drops heavily to the side, throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing, eyes already closed. He feels wrung out, loosened and relaxed in a way that only good sex makes him feel. _Good sex with_ Changmin, he corrects himself. Although all sex with Changmin is the good kind. The irritating itch from earlier in the day is gone, replaced by a gentle and soothing hum.

He feels the bed dip, and cracks open an eye to see Changmin lean over his side of the bed and grab some tissues, cleaning himself off while making a face before turning to do the same for Yunho. Yunho mumbles a thank you as Changmin moves away again, presumably to throw away the dirty tissues, before settling over Yunho and resting his forearm on Yunho's chest, propping his chin on it. "Feel better?" he murmurs, reaching out with his other hand to stroke the back of his knuckle over Yunho's ear.

Yunho just hums, eyes closed, turning his face into Changmin's touch and nuzzling his palm before kissing it. He pulls his arm out from under Changmin's body to wrap lazily around him. "Fantastic," he mumbles, already feeling the wonderful pull of sleep.

He hears Changmin chuckle, and then his hand is cupping Yunho's jaw, thumb caressing his bottom lip. He nips at it gently, lacking the energy for more.

"Alright, I get it, time for the the old man to sleep."

"I'm only four years older than you," he protests weakly.

"Sure don't act like it," comes the reply; Yunho gives him the finger in his general direction and Changmin laughs out loud.

"Oh wait!" Yunho opens his eyes, looking at Changmin. "Almost forgot. Bought you something the other day. Was waiting to give it to you."

Changmin's inquisitive look immediately turns pleased, although he tries to hide it. He loved presents, just didn't like _receiving_ them, he'd explained to Yunho once, as if that was supposed to make any sort of sense. Yunho had just nodded along and then pinched his cheeks and given him a diamond-encrusted bracelet. Changmin's ears had turned a delightful shade of pink, even though he tried glaring valiantly to cover it.

Yunho reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out a gleaming round case wrapped in a single red ribbon. He gives it to Changmin and then settles back against his pillows, an arm tucked under his head, and watches Changmin open it.

Changmin sits up in bed, Indian style, and shyly opens the present. It amazes Yunho that Changmin could still be shy about Yunho's presents, despite the fact that he's been receiving them for more than two years now.

Changmin opens the case to reveal the gleaming silver watch inside; he takes it out reverently, handles it carefully. This is one of Yunho's favorite things about giving Changmin presents, the way he holds and cares for them as if they're precious, rather than as just another gift from a man with too much money. He treats them as if each and every gift is irreplaceable, even when they're not. _Well_ , Yunho thinks, _this one is._

"It's beautiful," Changmin whispers, voice hushed as he runs his hand gently over the band.

Yunho smiles, something warm and steady spreading through him. He reaches out and lightly caresses Changmin's hipbone, waiting for Changmin to see why this watch is so special.

And he does. He turns over the watch in his fascinated inspection of it, and the words on the back of it catches the light. He stops, clearly surprised, and brings it closer to his face.

Yunho watches the play of emotions flicker over his face as he reads, stunned and embarrassed and pleased before a small smile finally settles on his lips. He meets Yunho's eyes before dropping them again to the watch and the inscription on the inside.

He clears his throat. "Thank you. It's...beautiful," he says, and his voice is soft and shy. Yunho smiles and tugs him down for a kiss, and Changmin sets the watch aside carefully before coming down willingly.

The kiss is soft and gentle and sweet, everything Changmin is and nothing Yunho deserves. But he's here, and he's stayed, and Yunho knows, without a doubt, that his presents had nothing to do with it.

He wraps Changmin up in his arms, and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFW and hot af fanart here](https://twitter.com/Ruyuha_Kyouka/status/615407198890536960)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Character sketches](https://twitter.com/Ruyuha_Kyouka/status/615960916413292544)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love, please tell Ruyuha how awesome she is :D


End file.
